Indulgence
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: After a long day of work, Roy takes a moment to dwell on his thoughts about the job and a certain blonde. One-sided RoyxCole.


The door closed with a slam as Roy strode into his apartment, hanging up his coat and hat

before walking into his kitchen to fix himself a drink. It had been a long, exhausting day

and he was eager to sit down and unwind; the sound of scotch pouring over the ice

clinking in the glass music to his ears.

He walked over to the plush sofa, the chilled glass in one hand and his cigarettes and

lighter in the other. Roy sat down with a grateful sigh, placing the carton of cigarettes and

the lighter on the side table as he crossed his legs. Laying his arm across the back of the

sofa, he tipped his head back as he sipped his drink, releasing a sigh of content as he sank

into the cushions; swirling the ice around in the glass idly.

He had just finished closing his most recent case that involved a bunch of junkies getting

their fix from a _popcorn stand_, of all places. Popcorn cups with syrettes of morphine

taped on the bottom were handed out; and in plain view, no less. Some musicians liked

the high they got from the army surplus and got greedy, buying more and more until they

dropped, literally.

It was all just pathetic and disgusting; bunch of lazy, good-for-nothing misfits.

He hated working in Vice sometimes, the desk only provided further proof that the world

was going to hell. But, hey, if he got a decent paycheck for sorting through society's

garbage, he wouldn't complain.

As an added bonus, he had a new partner on his arm to help make the job a little less

boring; and he wasn't all that bad to look at, either. Cole Phelps is his name, and if it

hadn't been for the sweet talk and favors he had done to get his hands on him he'd still be

investigating stone cold hookers with that old dog, Galloway.

Almost six months to the day was when he had met Cole back when he was in Traffic;

and he had heard a lot of nice things about him, a stellar arrest record being one of them.

He was impressed, and he had been certain that if he got Cole where he wanted him then

maybe, just maybe, his magic would rub off on him too. The less trash on the streets, the

more money in his pocket.

Roy grinned to himself, finishing the contents of his glass.

He placed the glass down next to his cigarettes, eagerly reaching for them; his hand

paused. His spread legs pulled the fabric to tautness, his loins stirring enticingly as they

pressed against the zipper. Roy ran his hand along the front of his pants, his breath

hitching as he gave an experimental squeeze.

It had been awhile since he had been with anyone; it was becoming more evident as he

continued to pet himself. The throbbing heat was becoming unbearable; he had to take

care of it before it destroyed him.

He undid his belt and unzipped, reaching his hand inside to pull his pulsing cock from its

confinement, gritting his teeth and hissing when he pressed his index finger down on the

tip. Encouraged by the tantalizing shiver that went down his spine, he began to stroke

himself.

It was boring. No matter how quickly he stroked his shaft he just wasn't getting the same

satisfaction he did from mere moments ago. He really should have nabbed a broad from a

bar; but he was in no mood to turn on the charm. He tried to picture every woman he ever

slept with, the erotic expressions on their faces and the harmonic moans that fell from

their lips. It had been enough for him before, but now…it was too bland.

Roy paused in his ministrations, his grip loosening as he stared up at the ceiling in

frustration.

'Come on, Roy…'

For whatever reason, he pictured Cole's face, hearing the stern tone in his voice.

He started to stroke his member once more, taking on a slower pace as he tried to imagine

Cole more clearly. Cole had sandy blonde hair; despite being slicked back, it was the

softest looking hair he had ever seen. Cole had interesting eyes; cloudy, pale blues that

were so full of woe. He was almost certain that at one point in time they were more

spirited, full of hope. But the way he narrowed his eyebrows when he grew suspicious or

annoyed was so appealing.

He would playfully jab at the blonde just to see those eyebrows arch disapprovingly.

Roy smirked as he wondered if Cole would disapprove of him jerking off in this very

moment. He shifted his legs so they were splayed out in front of him, sinking into the

cushions as he grew more relaxed. Those soft, full lips that pursed whenever Cole was

deep in thought.

Roy gasped, his hips jerking forward when he imagined how Cole looked with his lips

around his cock, his hands on his thighs as he sucked on him. "Cole…" he moaned,

resting his head back on the couch. Yes, he liked the sound of Cole's name as it rolled off

his tongue; and he was sure that his own name would sound even better in that baritone

voice that was entirely unique to Cole. A primal growl escaped his lips as his pace

quickened, loving the idea of the blonde being pushed up against a wall and pounding

into him. He couldn't quite imagine just how the detective would sound in bed, but

remembering his yelps when avoiding passing bullets sufficed.

Cole appeared to have quite the trimmed form, muscles he undoubtedly earned from his

days as a marine. He would definitely feel good with his arms wrapped around him,

shoving his tongue down his throat.

He would love to get his hands on that perfectly round ass and squeeze those cheeks for

all their worth. Cole would look amazing against a wall, writhing and moaning in one of

his three-piece suits.

The blonde would come first, and then he would get him on his knees and have him

finish him off with that mouth of his, "Take it all, Cole," he ordered lowly, licking his

lips in anticipation. Roy cupped his balls as gingerly as he imagined his partner would,

slowly rubbing them before building up speed. The combination of the attention that was

paid to his nether region and Cole's eyes as they looked up at him, half lidded with lust,

drove him insane, his back arching as his orgasm came so deliciously close.

His mouth fell open, his voice catching in his throat as he bucked wildly at thin air.

His body shuddered, his fingers capturing his essence and he couldn't help himself when

he imagined how adorable Cole would look with it streamed out of the side of his mouth,

his lips pulling up into that embarrassed smile of his whenever he was praised.

Roy's eyes finally snapped open, blinking away the fantasies as he readjusted his position

on the couch. He wiped his hand off on his pants, leaning over to grab a cigarette and his

lighter from the side table.

After lighting it, he held his breath before slowly blowing out a puff of smoke, his eyes

glancing down at the mess in his lap. Well, he had never expected to feel that good with a

man in mind. And he couldn't help but wonder just how much better it would feel if he

had the real thing in his possession.

'I sure hope you enjoyed your time in Homicide, Phelps, because now, you're all mine…'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I wrote this little piece back on December 3rd 2013, a couple weeks before the

LANoirekinkmeme was closed, when I found a prompt asking for Roy to spend some

quality time alone while either thinking about Cole or his precious Cadillac.

Well, it may have been an entertaining parody if it featured his beloved car, but I decided

to go with the unrequited RoyxCole angle instead.

You're probably wondering why I'm posting these dates down here; these dates are

when I finished and posted the fics on my tumblr and the LANoirekinkmeme and I like to

keep a record of everything I write. These old stories will be posted with current dates on

but I just want all my readers to know of my progress as I continue to write.

Sorry in advance if it seems strange or painstaking. ^^;

Lin


End file.
